onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Red Handed
"Red Handed" (Capa Vermelha) é o décimo quinto episódio da Primeira Temporada da série, Once Upon a Time. Estreou nos EUA em 11 de março de 2012, e no Brasil em 26 de Julho de 2012. Sumário Depois de sair da casa da avó, e com a auto-estima lá em baixo, Ruby é contratada por Emma para ser sua assistente, a fim de ajudá-la a descobrir sua vocação. Emma continua questionando David sobre o desaparecimento - e possível assassinato - de Kathryn. Enquanto isso, na Floresta Encantada, Chapeuzinho Vermelho anseia para fugir com seu verdadeiro amor. Mas ela e seus companheiros da cidade, são prisioneiros enquanto um lobo sanguinário continua sua matança implacável. Elencohttp://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120217abc14/ Elenco Principal *Ginnifer Goodwin como Branca de Neve / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla como Regina Mills *Josh Dallas como David Nolan *Eion Bailey como August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge (Crédito apenas) *Robert Carlyle (Crédito apenas) Elenco Recorrente *David Anders como Dr. Whale *Bill Dow como Prefeito Tomkins *Beverley Elliott como Vovó (Floresta Encantada) / Vovó (Storybrooke) *Jesse Hutch como Peter *Meghan Ory como Chapeuzinho Vermelho / Ruby Não- Creditado *Desconhecido como Tony Citações :David: Não fiz nada a minha mulher. :Emma: Sou ótima para pegar mentirosos e, francamente, eles têm coisa melhor. ---- :Peter: Deixe-me entrar ou eu vou soprar e bufar, até derrubar ... :Chapeuzinho Vermelho: (Risos) Você vai soprar e bufar? :Peter: Não me ocorreu mais nada. :Chapeuzinho Vermelho: Pensou que poderia derrubar a casa com a força do bafo? farejaÉ não posso negar. ---- :Ruby: Qual o seu lugar favorito? :August Booth: Nepal. Pessoas excelentes. Eles têm templos para orações, escavados nas montanhas, e cuidados por lêmures. :Ruby: O que é um lêmure? :August Booth: São bichinhos. Eles têm olhos que refletem a luz, então, à noite, parecem brilhar. ---- :Vovó (Storybrooke): Além disso, Liza, parece uma drag queen de folga da marinha. :Ruby: E você se veste feito o Norman Bates, quando ele se disfarça de mãe dele. ---- :Chapeuzinho Vermelho: Só preciso ter como chamá-la. :Branca de Neve: Margaret. Não. Mary. Mary. ---- :Vovó (Floresta Encantada): A criatura é mais poderosa do que você pensa. Você não teria chance. Não saiam de casa, escondam as crianças, esqueçam os animais. ---- :Henry: Que tal entregar coisas numa cesta a pé? :Ruby: Será que isso é emprego mesmo? ---- :Peter: Acha que o lobo sou eu? Você me conhece, Chapeuzinho. :Chapeuzinho Vermelho: Não é você de verdade. Acho que ele usa seu corpo. :Peter: Eu não saberia? Não ia acordar na mata? Não ia me lembrar de algo? :Chapeuzinho Vermelho: Talvez. Vai ver ele o faz esquecer. ---- :Henry: Pode deixar a Ruby ajudar mais. Ela é a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. :Emma: A da cesta? Ela parece corajosa. :Henry: E é. Só não se lembra de como é boa. ---- :Ruby: Tudo bem com seu braço? :Vovó (Storybrooke): É sempre assim na lua cheia. ---- :Vovó (Storybrooke): E a aventura? E os lêmures? :Ruby: A Emma foi meu lêmure. Mas já passou. Curiosidades Notas da Produção *A abertura mostra a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. *Enquanto Emma está interrogando David sobre o desaparecimento de Kathryn, a taça que ela está segurando diz: "Eu amo Boston". *Há uma foto de Henry na mesa do escritório de xerife de Emma. http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:115LiarsHaveBetterMaterial.jpg *August afirma ter visto lêmures no Nepal. No entanto, lémures só são encontrados em Madagascar, uma ilha da África. Não há nenhum no Nepal. *O exterior da cabana de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, foi estilisticamente baseada em igrejas norueguesas com estilo japonês. http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_-_Behind_the_Magic *De acordo com Beverley Elliott, algumas partes deste episódio, com neve no fundo, foram filmadas em Mount Seymour. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFX1seuW8a0 *A construção do poço em que Chapeuzinho Vermelho e Branca de Neve encontram água, http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:115Corpses.jpg é a mesma utilizada no poço que há em Storybrooke. http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:209YourMom.png *A tatuagem em formato de flor do pulso de Emma, fica visível enquanto ela está conversando ao telefone com Ruby. http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:115YouCanDoThis.jpg *Quando Ruby está falando ao telefone com Emma, ela está usando um anel com uma cabeça de lobo nele. http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:115IDontKnow.png Cronologia dos Eventos *Os eventos de Storybrooke deste episódio, ocorrem depois de "Dreamy"(1x14) e antes de "Heart of Darkness"(1x16). *Os eventos da Floresta Encantada deste episódio, ocorrem logo após "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter"(1x07) e imediatamente antes de "Child of the Moon"(2x07). Conexões de Episódios *O resultado da fuga de Branca de Neve e Chapeuzinho da aldeia, é mostrado em "Child of the Moon"(2x07). *O destino da mãe de Chapeuzinho, é revelado em "Child of the Moon"(2x07). *A abertura deste episódio é usada novamente nos episódios "7:15 A.M."(1x10) e "Child of the Moon"(2x07). Referências Culturais Disney *Quando Peter aparece na casa de Chapeuzinho, no início deste episódio, ele afirma que se ela não deixá-lo entrar ele vai "... soprar e bufar ..." e derrubar a casa. Esta é uma referência ao Lobo, de Três Porquinhos. Lost *Na lista on-line de empregos potenciais de Ruby, há uma oportunidade de emprego temporária, como especialista em controle de estoque por 8 meses. 8 é o segundo número de Lost. Contos de Fadas e Folclore *Este episódio é uma versão do conto de fadas "Chapeuzinho Vermelho", com foco na Chapeuzinho, sua Avó e o Lobo. *Esse episódio apresenta a personagem Branca de Neve, do conto de fadas Branca de Neve. *Há menções sutis à Branca de Neve e Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que fazem alusão ao conto de "Branca de Neve e Rosa Vermelha". *Também há alusão ao personagem Peter, da história "Pedro e o Lobo". *Peter diz: "Deixe-me entrar ou eu vou soprar e bufar, até derrubar ...", uma referência aos "Três Porquinhos". *Enquanto procura emprego, Henry sugere a Ruby que ela poderia trabalhar "entregando coisas numa cesta", uma referência a "Chapeuzinho Vermelho". Cultura Pop *Vovó diz a Ruby, "Além disso, Liza, você parece uma drag queen de folga da marinha", uma referência específica a atriz da vida real, Liza Minnelli. Liza é um ídolo entre os drag queens. **Rubi retruca: "E você se veste feito o Norman Bates, quando ele se disfarça de mãe dele '"; uma referência aos personagens fictícios, Norman Bates e Norma Bates do filme Psicose. *A música que está tocando quando Ruby entra na lanchonete, para comprar o almoço para Emma é "Settling In" de Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings. Erros *Enquanto Robert Carlyle estava filmando cenas para este episódio, ele se esqueceu de tirar o seu próprio anel de casamento. https://twitter.com/robertcarlyle_/status/182246241822982146 Reawakened: Um Once Upon a Tale *Na manhã seguinte ao desaparecimento de Kathryn , Emma organiza uma caçada. "O que parecia ser toda a população da cidade" comparecem. Eles passam o pente fino no bosque, mas a busca não dá em nada. David e Mary Margaret estão lá, mas ficam longe um do outro. *Depois de Branca de Neve ser liberada pelo Caçador, ela foge e dorme na floresta por semanas, implorando por comida, e algumas vezes encontrava um camponês que deixava ela dormir no celeiro. *Em uma noite fria de inverno, Branca de Neve encontra abrigo no galinheiro, e vê Peter e Chapeuzinho juntos. *Branca de Neve se lembra de seu pai levá-la para a praia para brincar de castelo nas rochas, depois que sua mãe morreu. *Enquanto dormia no galinheiro, Branca de Neve tem um pesadelo sobre morte de seus pais. *Fica implícito que Vovó, a fim de proteger Chapeuzinho Vermelho dos caçadores, muda de forma e se transforma em um lobo e os mata. Referências Vídeos Ficheiro:ONCE_UPON_A_TIME_1x15_-_"Red-Handed"_PROMO_legendado Ficheiro:Once_Upon_a_Time_-_Red-Handed_-_Sneak_Peek_1 Ficheiro:Once_Upon_A_Time_1x15_"Red_Handed"_Sneak_Peek Ficheiro:Once_Upon_a_Time_-_Red-Handed_-_Sneak_Peek_3 Ficheiro:Once_Upon_a_Time_-_Red-Handed_-_Sneak_Peek_4 Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada Categoria:1ª temporada